1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus that displays an image on an image display surface and a method for correcting luminance unevenness produced by the image display apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is a known liquid-crystal-panel-based image display apparatus of related art that automatically corrects luminance unevenness (color unevenness) produced when an optical characteristic (transmittance or reflectance) of a component of each liquid crystal panel varies. For example, JP-A-2009-147431 discloses a projection-type image display apparatus that projects an image formed by a plurality of color light fluxes each of which has a predetermined grayscale and corrects luminance unevenness in each of a plurality of areas of the projected image based on a result obtained by capturing the projected image with an imaging device.
The luminance unevenness correction made by the image display apparatus described above, however, has a difficulty for a user of the apparatus in visually grasping how the luminance unevenness in an image is actually corrected. The image display apparatus described above also has a problem of an increase in cost because an imaging device is required to perform the luminance unevenness correction.